masterchiefsucksfandomcom-20200214-history
Master Chief: The Second Finale
"Master Chief: The Second Finale" is the eleventh and twelfth episodes of season 2 and the second season finale. Plot Part 1 2009 After a short "previously" segment, Master Chief and the Arbiter decide to storm the Ark's laser firing room while Cortana looks for a way to shut the laser down. The pair of heroes take the Angry Video Game Nerd and Chris Hansen hostage. When the King refuses to help them, they make Hansen recite a series of embarassing phrases until the King requests he be put out of his misery; Master Chief does so with a gunshot to his head. The Nerd refuses to recite embarassing phrases, so the Arbiter shoots him too. The King taunts Master Chief about how his "prophecy" is really just a time loop, and then the trio engage in a two-on-one lightsaber duel. The King ends up stabbing Master Chief through the chest. Part 2 2009 As Master Chief lays injured, a person tells him to get up and keep fighting because he has a destiny to fulfill. The person is none other than Jack Thompson, who disappears when Master Chief points out that he died. The King says he wouldn't kill Master Chief when he's trying to convince him that he's a "good guy." Master Chief and the King have a fistfight, and the King is beaten down. The countdown ends, but the Ark's laser doesn't fire; Tom Cruise reports that Cortana sabotaged it. Suddenly a fleet arrives from space and the King says he was trying to destroy this fleet with the laser because it intends to kill everyone. The shadowy man speaks to the King and reveals himself as none other than Ronald McDonald. The King says Ronald belongs to a time-conquering race called the Ancients and he needs to destroy the Ark to dominate all times. As the Ark is evacuated, Master Chief and the Arbiter realize Cortana will never make it in time. As the ship flies away, piloted by Sergeant Johnson and containing Master Chief and the Arbiter, the King goes to Ronald's ship. Cortana encounters Hillary Clinton, who says she should come with her if she wants to live. The Ark then explodes, launching everyone randomly through time. 2020 (As revealed in "Master Chief Sucks at Ordering Burger King") Master Chief reawakens at some point in the future, encountering the Arbiter, who says that there was a war--and they lost. Video Part 1 Part 2 Trivia General *First true appearance of Ronald McDonald. *At the end of this episode, every member of the Network is either dead or, in the case of the King, unaccounted for. Production notes *Main character Hillary Clinton does not appear in part 1 of this episode. *The Angry Video Game Nerd and Chris Hansen only appear in part 1. Tom Cruise, Jack Thompson, Johnson, and Ronald only appear in part 2. *Scenes from this episode were first previewed in the super trailer for "Master Chief vs the Superweapon" that was released four and a half months before this episode. *The trailer for this episode shows a brief scene of Cortana and others running and being confronted by the King prior to the fight scene. This does not appear in the episode. *The fight scene between Master Chief, the Arbiter, and the King was "filmed" in December 2008, four and a half months before this episode aired. Portions of the Master Chief vs King fight were also filmed at this time. Cultural references *The final scene, in which Cortana is trapped onboard the Ark as it explodes, leaving her fate in question, is a reference to the freighter explosion scene from the end of Lost's fourth season. Episode references *The King reminds Master Chief that the prophecy was nothing more than a time travel paradox. *Sergeant Johnson makes good on his threat to invade the Ark if the King did not surrender. *The reason for the King's intent to fire the Ark's laser at an empty spot in space is revealed. Category: Season 2